


secret's out

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: while fighting some robots in new york alongside the avengers, spider-man gets badly hurt and they have to take off his mask so they can help him. of course, he refuses, but they find out anyway once he ends up passing out.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	secret's out

**Author's Note:**

> ending kinda fell flat, sorryyy

Spider-Man swings through the collage of robots as he webs them up from high heights. He dodges every hit he can, making sure to web off any of the bots from getting to the other Avengers.

"Hey, Spiderling, look out on your right." Falcon says from the sky. "On it!" He immediately shoots a web at a bot that was heading towards him, bringing it down once it changed direction to Black Widow. She probably could've taken it down herself ー deadly assassin and all, but anything for family.

"Good job, kid. Nice little spider-reflexes." Iron Man congratulates as he shoots his repulsors through a few bots, making them fallout. Spider-Man held his burst of excitement from the compliment. "Spider sense!"

"What?" Hawkeye's confused tone comes through the comms. "Did the kid really just say Spider sense?" Behind his voice, he could hear the Hulk roar as he bashes some bots' heads in. _So cool._

Spider-Man scoffs. " _Yes,_ i did. Also you don't know if i'm a kid or not. I could be 30 for all you know." He hears a suck of teeth but he ignores it with the calm revelation that no one will ever know who he really is.

"Really?" Iron Man snorts. "I can tell you're probably young with the ridiculous pop culture references that come out of your mouth. Plus if you're 30, you're awfully short, being honest here." There's a few snickers, even from Widow. Cap's stern voice cuts in ー though there is a hint of amusement in it. 

"Spider-Man. Iron Man. Please cut the chatter and focus on taking down the bots." Cap slams his shield into the chest of one of the robots and punches another that came on his other side. 

He resists calling him 'Mr. Rogers', so he settles with a: "Aye-aye, Cap'n."

Iron Man gasps loudly, "That's literally my thing." he voices, sounding very offended.

"Too bad, Stark. You gotta' be quicker than that." Bucky's voice sounds over the noise of his raging bullets. The boy snickers as he lands on top of a building for refuge. 

He takes a breather as he looks out onto the city. It's pretty damaged. Windows, shattered. Cars, some crushed and destroyed ー although, that damage can partially go to the Hulk. Parts of New York was evacuated earlier once wind of the robots hit and how immediately they started to damage the place.

"Do you have any idea how much longer until this is over, Karen?" Peter mumbles to himself, watching the other heroes continously fight the robots, taking them down one by one.

"Unfortunately, I do not, Peter. The robots are increasing rapidly from their landing point, but i can't get an exact location." He can hear the sad tone in her voice, but he nods in understanding. "Oh. Thanks anyway." "You're Welcome, Peter."

As Peter was just about to swing back into the fight, he was stabbed in his side. He hissed as he came face to face with one of the robots.

It swung at him and he dodged it, but it brought down another blade to his arm before he could web it. Peter punched it and knocked it over the edge of the building, watching it fall and disassemble.

Peter inspected his wounds, finding them to be very huge and bleeding heavily. He curses as he tried to ignore the burning feeling as he takes in deep breaths.

"Karen? How- how long until these will heal?" Peter tries to swing back on the ground, he's successful. For now, though, he decides it's better to walk. "Estimating up tomorrow morning. So about, 12 hours. That's without medical treatment."

Peter shakes his head, he can't get medical. He'll just let it heal on his own. He winces when he leans on his side, the blood starting to run more. "Peter you need to-" He shakes his head again. "I'm fine."

He continues to limp, but he comes face to face with the Avengers with a now un-hulked Bruce Banner, who've made their way to them once they've stabilized the robot situation.

"Kid! What happened?" The helmet was down, there was concern and confusion shining in Tony's brown eyes as he observed his suit's holes, along with the wounds.

"Oh you know, just got-" _wince._ "stabbed by one of the robots. But i'll be fine." It sounds weak on his ears, and everyone can hear it.

"We can tell you're lying, Spider-Man." Natasha comments, her voice stern as she walks closer and places a hand on her shoulder. But it's getting blurrier. He tries to blink it away, wanting to focus on them, but he can't. 

"Spider-Man? Can you hear us?" Steve's voice resonated through the blur. He sees Sam and Bucky walk closer to him, hesitantly checking if he's okay. Spider-Man shakes his head rapidly as he tries to back up, Clint grabs him before he can fall.

"The kid needs medical. He's bleeding out too much." Bruce is looking at him curiously. He shakes his head again, and shouts. "No! I'll be okay, you don't need to take me anywhere."

Suspicious looks all around. They don't look convinced, it makes him more jittery as they crowd around him. _No._

"Hey, hey. It's alright. You need treatment, it looks bad. We're gonna' need to take off your mask." Steve's blue eyes comfort him, all he can think about is how he and Tony will be disappointed and angry once they find out. His eyes widen and he tries to thrash in Clint's strong arms as he repeated tells them 'no'. "Y-You can't! Please, you can't do that-" his throat tightens as he feels the rush of anxiety, the pounding of head, the blood leaving his body and onto the concrete. 

"We won't tell anyone, kid. Your secret's safe with us." Tony tries to reason with him. But Peter's already out once he finishes his sentence, the last words leaving his lips: _Please, don't.._

ー

The next time Peter woke up, he was blinded by bright lights. He snapped his eyes shut as he took in the face that he's in a hospital room. The wave of anxiety and pain comes flowing back towards him in a rush. They took off his suit. He stares at his bare hands. They know his secret.

It was...quiet. A bit too quiet for his liking, as he can hear the loud beeping of the heart monitor, but as well as faint snoring and heart beats. Peter's eyes snap to two figures sleeping in chairs beside his bed. Steve and Tony. The couple he lied to everyday to keep his life going as Spider-Man, saving the lives of New York. _Helping. It's what i love to do, it's what Uncle Ben wanted me to do._

Peter furrows his eyebrows as he recalls how May and Ben found out about his gig as Spider-Man. One of them is gone. The other one is still at their apartment in Queens, praying everyday that her nephew is doing okay as he risks his life for others.

He wonders if they're going to make him give it up. If they're going to yell at him, take away his suit, watching him even more closely, maybe even lock up his room at tower and keep him as far away from all of this superhero shit for a _long_ time. 

Eyes drift back to the chairs when he finds another set of brown eyes staring back at him. He flinches, but relaxes.

Tony's eyes are intense. They're hard, but there's concern and pure worry shining through his eyes.

"Peter." His voice sounded faint on ears, like he hasn't been talking in years. He dreaded this day.

"Mr. Stark, _please,_ i never wanted you to find out this way. But don't take this away from me-"

"Why?" Was the only word that Tony said in the moment. Steve was shifting in his chair, but the man only kept his eyes on him. "Give me one reason why i shouldn't take away the suit and send you back on your merry way to Queens." Peter looked down. "Because i love it."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, he stared at him harder. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I love it. I enjoy helping people." Peter looked back at him, his own brown eyes shiny with unshead tears. "I _need_ to be Spider-Man. It's one of the only things I have to remind me of Uncle Ben. I don't want to disappoint him even more than i already did. I _can't._ I can't lose this, don't take this away, Mr. Stark." His voice broke as he pleaded with him. Tony was looking past him, there were tear tracks on his face.

Steve has woken up now, he made his way to sit by Peter on his bed, bringing him into his arms. Peter buried his face in his chest as the man rubbed up and down his back. "Please let me be Spider-Man, Mr. Rogers."

"Peter, sweetheart." Steve lifts up his head, his bright but sad blue eyes stared down at him. "We're not going to make you stop being Spider-Man." Peter stared at him. "Y-You're not?"

The blond shakes his head. "No. Tony's just angry because he's scared you could've gotten hurt worse than you already did. He doesn't want to risk that."

"I can speak for my damn self, thank you very much." Tony snarks as he stands up, arms crossed. Peter barley holds in a wet laugh at his offended face.

"I know. But i also know you won't directly say it either." Steve smiles at him, which Tony rolls his eyes to as he sits on Peter's other side. "We care about you, we only want the best for you, as does May."

"We won't take the suit away if running around in spandex makes you happy." Tony brings him into a side hug. "Just- don't try to hide when you're hurting , okay? When you need medical, you _will_ get help, got it? Don't say you're 'fine' while you're bleeding out on the ground." He scolds, making Peter scoff lightly as well as Steve laugh. "I promise, alright? I won't hide it."

"That's my boy." Tony ruffles his hair. There's still that worry present, but it's fading away with the reassurance that Peter's okay. They both look happier with that fact, and well, so is he.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> e h ))';


End file.
